


A good combination

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make a good combination indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good combination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [H50 Drabble Challenge](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1976264.html). Prompts used: salty, sweet, lick, breathe. 
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in November 2011.

Steve knows Danny's up as soon as he breathes in, the fragrant aroma of coffee welcoming him back from his morning swim.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Danny grunts something incomprehensible around a mouthful of malasada. Steve drops the towel on a chair and places a hand on the back of Danny's neck, making him jump.

"Go away, you're cold."

Steve grins and leans down to kiss him.

"Cold and salty," Danny mumbles against Steve's lips, but doesn't push him away.

"And you're warm and sweet," Steve says and licks the corner of Danny's mouth. "We make a good combination."

Danny snorts. "Goof."


End file.
